Ai's Love Story
by Kage Heishi
Summary: This is an OC story i made for my friend, Ai.


**Ai was walking through her house door when a mysterious note fell from the top of the door frame. Ai picked up the note, noticing it was sealed by a strong jutsu.**

"_**Is this note from Yamihi-chan?**_**" Ai thought to herself as she made a hand sign with her free hand. "Release."**

**A puff of smoke formed around the note. As the smoke cleared, the writing became visible and Ai could read what it said..**

**-Ai **

**Come and meet**

**me in the forest**

**outside of the **

**village, tonight.**

**-You Know Who**

**Ai was confused at who it could be from, "**_**Yamihi? Kage? Kakashi? Sasuke?...Or maybe...ITACHI-KUN!!!**_**"**

**Ai's eyes glittered as the thought of beautiful Itachi confessing his love for her in the forest, surrounded by lit candles and the sounds of nature as the gazed into each other's eyes. Ai balled her fists, rose them in the air as she jumped, and cheered loudly with great passion.**

"_**Itachi, Beware...Ai Megami Murasaki is coming to**_ _**steal your heart!**_**" Ai thought to herself as she stormed off to her home, getting ready for tonight.**

**The sun was setting and Ai was racing through the forest for any sign of where to meet **_**Mr. You Know Who**_**. Ai stopped in an opening in the forest to take a breather when out of nowhere, a kunai drops right at her feet. Ai darted her head to where the projectile originated.**

**Ai's eyes widened to see Itachi standing on a large tree's branch, with a lust for blood look gleaming in his eyes, "I...Itachi?!"**

"**I see you got my note, Heh," Itachi responded with a chuckle.**

"**Why did you call me here?"**

"**To kill you...Why else?"**

**Itachi then pulled out three shurikens and flung them at Ai, who jumped back just in time.**

"**But why?!" shouted Ai as she landed just a few feet away from the shuriken impact points. "Why are you trying to kill me?!"**

**Itachi glared and replied, "Because you're irritating."**

**Itachi then made four shadow clones, who stood around Ai, like vultures circling their prey. The shadow clones then charged at Ai, using kunais and shurikens to damage her.**

"_**This is not like Itachi...He never goes for a head on attack.. He must be an Imposter,**_**" Ai thought to herself as she then threw four shurikens, destroying the shadow clones. "You're not Itachi. He would never go for a head on attack. You're nothing, but an imposter."**

**The imposter smirked and replied, "So, you finally figured it out? None the less, you have still yet to figure out who I really a-"**

**The imposter was then knocked out cold, from a mysterious silhouette that stood behind him. The imposter's body dropped, and the figure stepped out of the shadows.**

"**Ita...chi?," Ai gasped as the real Itachi stepped out of the shadows, and gazed right at her. "Wha-what's going on?"**

"**Are you hurt?"**

"**Umm...No."**

"**Kakashi, were you really that desperate for her to love ****you**** only?"**

"**KAKASHI?!"**

**The imposter's body that lay on the ground beneath Itachi, exploded in a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared, and Ai could clearly see that Kakashi lay unconscious before them.**

"**How did you know that Kakashi was the one trying to kill me?" asked Ai as she looked at Itachi with a confused look.**

"**I didn't."**

"**WHAT?!"**

"**I was just passing by and I saw that you were getting attacked."**

"**Okay...So, why did you come to save me?"**

"**You just wouldn't look that beautiful drenched in your own blood..."**

"**EH?!(**_**Gross...but he thinks I'm beautiful!**_**)"**

"**Plus...Yamihi would have my head," continued Itachi as a bead of sweat ran down his face.**

"**True."**

"**I'm leaving now."**

"**Itachi, wait!" shouted Ai as she ran towards him. "Do you wanna go out with me, tomorrow night?"**

"**Fine," replied Itachi as he then vanished in a puff of smoke.**

**Ai smiled, and then looked back at the unconscious Kakashi. Ai smirked, and gave off a soft demonic chuckle as she reached for her make-up bag, and pulled out her lip stick.**

"**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"**

**THE END**


End file.
